Little Elementary: PLAYING FNAF 2
LE to learn more Transcript (now at Tricky's house) Tricky: We should play FNAF again! Giggly:No remember the last time. Streamers: PLAY IT! PLAY IT! Tricky:(searches FNAF 4 on youtube)Let's play FNAF 3! (now at school in the basement) Tricky:(playing FNAF 3) Me:(whispering)What are you guys doing? Tricky:Playing FNAF 3. Me:(runs upstairs) (now in the hallway) Me:(thinkin)NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT FNAF AGAIN! (now back in the basement) Tricky: A bunny lookin zombie is in the storage closet. Gizmo:(facepalm) Tricky: HEY GIZMO! Gizmo: WHAT!? Tricky: Playing FNAF!(noticed something on her iPad)FNAF 4! YES!!!!!!!!!!!! (Now back in the school hallway) Me: So how are you do Mallow? Mallow: Good. Um, sorry to say this Breeze, but um, FNAF 4 is going to come out. It's stupid. Me: I know right?! (now back in the basement) Tricky: GAME OVER! WHAT THE WHAT!? (The school bell rings and Streamers and Giggly go to class together because they are BFF's) Tricky: GIZMO! YOUR OUT OF THE POPULAR GROUP! WE USED TO BE BFF'S, BUT NOW.......GO AWAY!(goes to class) Gizmo: Fine!(goes to class) (An hour later in the lunch room) Streamers: Where's Gizmo? Tricky: He wanted to quit!(lie) Giggly: OMG! Look who I found?! Streamers: OMG! The older kids! Tricky: OMG! Wait a second! Why do I notice older kids like Robin? Streamers: Meh! Me: Ok maybe I have a idea. Gizmo: Like a baking soda and vinegar experience!? Me: Yeah! Sure! Gizmo:(looks at some older kids) OH NO! THAT BETTER NOT BE THE TITANS! Me: Some of them are and we seen your friends that we seen before! Gizmo: Oh, I see Jinx. Wishes: THAT'S WHAT TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!! Me: Even my sister! Woo Hoo! (now at the older kids table in the lunchroom) Cloud: Okay I got a idea, now listen to me. We could do a Angel Soft community.(noticed some younger kids)(waves at me with a smile on her face) Peanut: Angel Soft? Cloud:(looks at peanut)Yes, not the toilet paper kind. It's going to be like how you make a friend. Peanut: Yeah we should totally do that!(noticed younger kids and looks at me then Cloud) Was that your sister with the blue eyes and the white and pink hair? Cloud: Yep, her name is Breeze! Robin: So, Titans.....I GOT A IDEA! PASTA DANCE!(does it again)I'M SO FLOP- Beast Boy: Dudes I have the best idea! Cyborg:(gets excited)What is Beast Boy?! Beast Boy: Waffles. Cyborg and Beast Boy: WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAFFLES WAF- Robin:(goes insane) YOUR IDEA IS ..........BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING! Cloud: How about Angel Soft? Starfire: You learn how to make the friend! Cloud: You heard what I was saying? Starfire: Yes, it's the best!(noticed a kitten) KITTY! Meow! (now back at the younger kids table) Tricky:(playing FNAF 4)YEAH!(gets a game over)WHAT!? Streamers: OMG! Look at the older kids! Tricky, Giggly and Streamers: OMG! Giggly: I want to hit them with my B O M B! (some letters show the word bomb above giggly) Giggly:(throws the bomb at the older kids) Cyborg: BOOYAH! I just won against Robin!(he and Robin played Rock Paper Scissors) Beast Boy: That's what's up! (Cyborg noticed the bomb) Cyborg and Beast Boy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(Cyborg throws it at See-More) See-More: I don't want this!(throws it at Cyborg) Cyborg: Hey! Not in my face!(makes the bomb somewhere else aka the bomb went to giggly's house) (now in the hallway) Cyborg: OH BABY, NANANANANANANANANANANANAN- See-More: CYBORG! YOU IDIOT! Cyborg: Idiot!? You going there now!? More coming soon Category:Little Elementary Category:FNAF